


A Place in the Clouds

by lady_ragnell



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Kidnapping, Multi, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan is kidnapped by the two most notorious smugglers and thieves in the galaxy.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week 2 challenge at the summerpornathon, where the theme was "Three."
> 
> Title from the Dixie Chicks' "Wide Open Spaces." Of course.

“Oh, don't _sulk_ , darling, it's only going to be three days or so.”

Elyan doesn't dignify that with a response. He's trapped in the cockpit of a ship heading for deep space with two of the most notorious thieves in the galaxy piloting, he is very much entitled to a sulk.

“Maybe he's worried we're not going to entertain him,” says Tristan, with a wicked grin, and pulls Isolde into his lap. “Don't worry, officer, we've got plans.”

“Yes, you do. You've had them the last two times you ended up kidnapping me as well.”

Isolde just laughs and grinds down into her husband's lap. “Well, third time's the charm? You could turn down taking on cases where you know we'll just foil you. No one could blame you. Admit it, you miss us when we aren't around.”

Elyan looks at the instrument panel. It's handprint-access, or he would already have them turned around. He's quite good with ships, but it's hard to hack biometrics. “The two of you are officially under arrest,” he points out.

“Yes, well, we'll stay that way until we've had time to fence our goods.” Tristan meets Isolde's movements with a little thrust of his own, and then he raises his eyebrows at Elyan until he turns away. “And then you're welcome to get off at the nearest port or come have a lovely vacation with us.”

“A vacation. You do know I'd get fired.” And Gwen would never forgive him, which is just about enough to outweigh temptation. He doesn't get to wander much these days. It could be nice.

“Your brother-in-law owns a planet,” Isolde points out. She's found a rhythm now, pressing down against her husband's thighs, cheeks turning pink. They've never been quite this blatant about it before, but Elyan can't make himself look away either. “I think you could keep your job if you _really_ wanted.”

“You could chase us as far as you please. A difficult field assignment, you—ah, fuck.” Tristan meets Elyan's eyes over Isolde's shoulder. “You could join in, if you like.”

Elyan knows himself well enough to admit that it's a good offer. There's still adrenaline in his system from that fight that got him dragged onto their ship and out of orbit again, and both of them are attractive and they want him. They've made that clear. “Have I got quarters to myself again?”

“No, come on, stay a while.” Isolde reaches a hand down so she's rubbing against it when she isn't rubbing against Tristan's clothed erection, and Elyan tries not to look. “We'll stop any time you tell us to stop.” She grins and then gasps as Tristan leans forward and bites gently at her neck. “The sex, I mean. Not the crime. I'm sure you know how likely that is.”

Considering they were notorious long before Elyan got on the right side of the law, it's not very likely, but Elyan's always been fond of a lost cause. “You aren't going to be able to fence those panels, you know. The whole galaxy will know they're gone by now.”

Tristan scoffs. “As though the panels are the point. They're just a nice distracting high-profile target. Really, you're smarter than that.” Isolde does something that makes him gasp and move up into her. From everything on their faces, they might as well not have the polite barrier of their clothes between them. “Besides, if we hadn't done something so high-profile, we wouldn't have run across you.”

“And we'd hate to miss you,” says Isolde. Her breathing is higher and shakier now. She's already ready to go over, after almost no time at all, when they're still accelerating out of Camelot's gravity.

“I can't believe you. Are you getting arrested on purpose?”

“Well, no. We're escaping with a hostage.” Isolde makes a high, pained noise. “Come on, just a little more.”

Three days out in deep space before they make whatever port they deem safe to drop him at, and it doesn't seem like they plan to make it easy for him to resist this time. They're enjoying themselves, and they're gorgeous, arched into each other, both of them putting on a show in the pilot's seat.

It might be one of the worse ideas Elyan's ever had, but he loosens his belt and slips his hand inside his trousers, gets a grip on his cock.

“What did I tell you? Third time's always the charm,” Isolde crows, and comes gasping.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, it has been decided that at some point in the near future they are forced to take Vivian hostage as well and that this goes about as well as anyone could expect.


End file.
